1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to archery and, more specifically to devices facilitating one-handed operation of archery equipment. In particular the disclosure relates to one-handed loading, drawing and firing of an arrow from a bow.
2. Background of Related Art
The sport of archery has developed from ancient techniques whereby an archer projects an arrow from a bow toward a selected target. Archery remains popular today both as a means of hunting and also as a competitive sport. Technological developments in the equipment have added appeal to the sport by allowing for increased accuracy and ease of use.
One area of development has been in the field of release aids. Traditionally an archer would use her fingers to draw back an arrow and hold the bowstring in a fully drawn position while aiming. Inconsistencies in the drawing and release of the bowstring often unpredictably affected the trajectory of the arrow and led to inaccurate firing. A typical release aid is designed to reduce these inconsistencies and consequently improve accuracy. Many include a mechanical jaw operatively connected to a trigger mechanism to consistently engage and release the bowstring. A release aid will often include a swivel mechanism so that the archer will be able to fire the arrow from a comfortable position without devoting undue attention to the alignment of the release aid. Also, a wrist strap is often included allowing the archer to deliver the necessary forces to the mechanism to draw back the arrow.
Another area of development has been in bow drawlock devices. Traditionally an archer would need to exert a large force to bring a bowstring into a fully tensioned condition suitable for firing an arrow. Consequently, after releasing several arrows muscle fatigue would lead to inaccurate firing. A drawlock may be used to reduce muscle fatigue typically by providing either a fixed or moveable rod attached to the bow with a latch mechanism to lock the bowstring at a full draw.
One area needing further development is in providing archery equipment configured for one-handed or hands-free operation. Traditionally an archer would need to support the bow with one hand and with the other hand, draw the bowstring and fire the arrow. Firing accuracy may be improved, however if at least one hand remains free to perform other tasks such as sighting or ascertaining wind conditions. Also, there is significant interest in the sport of archery by those with limited or no use of a hand or arm. Thus, a need exists for equipment which will allow these individuals to enjoy the sport of archery.